choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyota Vitz RS
The Toyota Vitz RS (also known as the Yaris T-Sport in Europe, Echo Sportivo in Australia, and Echo RS in Canada) is a sporty hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, and Choro-Q!. Real life info The Vitz RS is a sportier version of the standard Toyota Vitz compact hatchback. It was launched in late 2000 and featured a body kit, mesh grille, front fog lights, black tinted headlights, rear spoiler, alloy wheels, front sport bucket seats, leather-wrapped steering wheel, a leather and chrome shifter knob, and metallic door sill scuff plates. Also, the tail lights are modified, featuring amber turn signal lenses; the reverse lights are relocated to the rear bumper. Available engines include the 1.3-liter 2NZ-FE inline-4 producing 86 hp and 90 lb/ft of torque, and the 1.5-liter 1NZ-FE inline-4 producing 108 hp and 105 lb/ft of torque (the latter exclusive to the Vitz RS). 1.3-liter Vitz models used the NCP10 chassis designation while 1.5-liter Vitz models used the NCP13 chassis code. Both a 5-speed manual transmission and a 4-speed automatic transmission were available. The Vitz RS was available in 2-door and 4-door bodystyles. Trim lines included the RS and the RS D Package (1.3-liter only). A mid-cycle facelift brought teardrop headlights and a revised body kit in 2002. The RS V Package (1.5-liter only) specification was added to the lineup, while the RS D Package was discontinued. A TRD-modified version, known as the Vitz RS Turbo, was produced in limited numbers, adding an IHI RHF4 turbocharger to the 1.5-liter 1NZ-FE and producing 148 hp and 151 lb/ft of torque. The Vitz RS was available in Europe as the Yaris T-Sport, in Australia as the Echo Sportivo, and in Canada as the Echo RS. All of these variants have a Toyota badge on the hood in place of the Vitz's front emblem. All Yaris T-Sport models have a T-Sport badge on the grille in place of the "RS" badge and are only available with the manual transmission. Pre-facelift Yaris T-Sport models have a rear fog light on the driver's side in place of the driver's side reverse light. The Echo Sportivo has a T-CAM body kit and 14" wheels (instead of the 15" wheels), and lacks a badge on the front grille. The Echo RS went on sale in 2003 (after the facelift) and is equipped with the 1.5-liter engine, manual transmission, and a different body kit from the Vitz RS/Yaris T-Sport/Echo Sportivo models; the Echo RS is only available in the 4-door bodystyle. Also, the the emissions system and bumpers are modified to comply with stricter Canadian regulations. Choro-Q HG 2 The Vitz RS is body number Q053 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Fuji City Body Shop. Notes * The Vitz RS in Choro-Q HG 2 is a 2-door model. * This version has a reverse light on the left side of the rear bumper and a rear fog light on the right side of the rear bumper. The Vitz RS has not been observed with a rear fog light, but right-hand-drive Yaris T-Sport models sold in the UK and Ireland have a rear fog light on the right side of the rear bumper. * The Vitz's front emblem can be faintly seen on the hood. * Also, there is no visible "RS" grille badge on the Vitz RS in the game. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Vitz RS is body number Q053 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Short Courses. Notes * Because the coin holder covers the reverse lights and/or rear fog light, it is unknown if the Vitz RS in Choro-Q HG 3 has two reverse lights or one reverse light and one rear fog light. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Vitz RS is body Q50. Notes * Unlike the Vitz RS in other Choro-Q titles, the one in Choro-Q! has two reverse lights instead of the reverse light on the left side and the rear fog light on the right side. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles